This invention relates to optical communication systems and more particularly to an optical communication system using single mode optical fibers and a single centrally located laser source.
Heretofore optical communication systems have used multiterminal optical data transmission lines using multimode optical fibers and light emitting diodes. A prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,999 sets forth an optical telephone system for transmitting optical radiation from one place to another through suitable optics and a light cable.